


Elmer & Spot

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the moment i fell [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Spralmer - Freeform, not gonna lie i love this idea, please be gentle I’m still new at this, some making out, spralmer fluff, the moment they fell for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the moment Elmer falls in love with Spot Conlon





	Elmer & Spot

**Author's Note:**

> i love elmer sooo much

Elmer had realized he’d loved Spot first, when he was thirteen. How could he not? Spot had been his best friend and neighbor for his entire life. And Elmer had just told him he was gay in the most unceremonious way possible.

“El, I need your help.” Spot groaned from his place on the floor. His math homework was spread out around him, arm slung over his eyes.

Elmer chuckled from his chair, closing his assigned reading book. “What’s up, Spottie?”

Spot had never let anyone else, even his foster brother Jack, call him Spottie. And Elmer absolutely loved that.

“Math is shit.” Spot groaned.

Elmer slid to the floor beside him. “Gentle words.” He chuckled.

Spot cast him a harsh glare, but a moment later, he cracked a small smile.

“Whatever, tell me how to do this.” He sighed, sitting up.

Elmer took the paper from him. “Oh, okay, I can explain this. So, basically, all you do is plug in forty-nine for x and then you solve for y.” Spot still looked ridiculously lost. Elmer laughed. “Okay, so you multiply forty-nine by eight, because that’s the number attached to the variable, right? And then you add the eighty-six to three hundred ninety-two, which gets you four seventy-eight. So y equals four seventy-eight, and I’m gay.”

He hadn’t meant to say it. Well, he had, he supposed, just not right then and  _definitely_ not like that.

Spot looked up and met his eyes, and Elmer’s heart pounded out of his chest.

“Okay, cool.” Spot said simply, and gave him a gentle smile.

Elmer’s relief flooded through him like a damn tsunami. But he just smiled back weakly, and nodded, swallowing. “Cool.”

And Spot went back to his math problem.

Elmer watched him for a long moment, heart pounding hard in his chest. It seemed fit to break his ribs as he stared at Spot, his best friend, who he’d just came out to and who treated him just the same. Nothing was any different, except the fact that Elmer felt like he could breathe. He could breathe.

_I love you_ _._ Elmer’s mind was painfully blank, leaving just those words, burning a trail across his brain.

Well, there goes that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is always so cute to me i can’t help it

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [wise men say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888522) by [oui_oui_mon_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami)
  * [only fools rush in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888618) by [oui_oui_mon_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami)
  * [but i can't help falling in love with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888747) by [oui_oui_mon_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami)
  * [shall i stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895011) by [oui_oui_mon_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami)
  * [would it be a sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895047) by [oui_oui_mon_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami)
  * [if i can't help falling in love with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895077) by [oui_oui_mon_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami)
  * [like a river flows surely to the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909438) by [oui_oui_mon_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami)
  * [darling so it goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909477) by [oui_oui_mon_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami)
  * [some things are meant to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909510) by [oui_oui_mon_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami)




End file.
